Varok Saurfang
High Overlord Varok Saurfang , Thrall says "It's good to have you back, Varok, old friend. I'm sorry about your boy." is a legendary Horde warrior who served as Supreme Commander of the combined war effort against Ahn'Qiraj in Kalimdorhttp://www.wowinsider.com/2008/08/28/know-your-lore-high-overlord-saurfang/ and now leads the Kor'kron against the Scourge in Northrend. Background Varok Saurfang was one of the orcs who drank the Blood of Mannoroth and participated in the slaughter of the draenei. Like his brother, Broxigar, Varok went on to become a veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars. His brother Broxigar, was an orc who travelled back in time to the War of the Ancients and died in glorious battle against the Burning Legion. Varok's son Dranosh lived in Nagrand. World of Warcraft Saurfang was initially stationed in Orgrimmar's Valley of Strength, where he enforced the rule of Warchief Thrall. He was the one who announced the death of Nefarian when his head was turned in. The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj During the Second War of the Shifting Sands, Saurfang travelled to the front lines in Silithus. He acted as the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor in the war against the silithid and their qiraji masters. Wrath of the Lich King Saurfang is stationed in Warsong Hold as advisor to Garrosh Hellscream. He commands the Kor'kron Guard in Northrend and remains wary of the resurfacing bloodlust of the orcs, due to its employment in Hellscream's savage but successful tactics. During the battle for Angrathar the Wrathgate, the main entrance to Icecrown, Dranosh Saurfang fell to the Lich King shortly before the treachery of Grand Apothecary Putress. Players bring Dranosh's shattered armor back to his father at the behest of Alexstrasza. After the Varok reminds Thrall, who is lamenting the broken peace between the Alliance and the Horde, of his duty to lead their people. Icecrown Citadel High Overlord Saurfang commands the gunship Orgrim's Hammer during the Icecrown Gunship Battle in Icecrown Citadel.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml Abilities * * * * * * * Quotes *''"I am he who watches they. I am the fist of retribution. That which does quell the recalcitrant. Dare you defy the Warchief? Dare you face my merciless judgement?"'' * :- addressing the Might of Kalimdor during the Second War of the Shifting Sands Dialogue with Garrosh in Warsong Hold Saurfang scolds Garrosh Hellscream's impatience and lust for killing, reminding him of their race's history during a strategy conference in Warsong Hold: : : : : : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valiance Keep on the map. : :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue during the Icecrown Gunship Battle Saurfang commands Orgrim's Hammer in a battle against The Skybreaker: : : : : : : : Notes *Sometime after the Ahn'Qiraj gate events, Saurfang became a pop icon to Horde players, who affectionately create "facts" about him in the style of other pop culture icons such as Vin Diesel and Chuck Norris. *At one point, he was able to be mind-controlled by Alliance players. Due to a bug, they could then use his Execute skill with a full rage bar, leading to some of the most magnificent crit videos ever seen in WoW. Gallery Image:Highoverlordsaurfang250x324.jpg|High Overlord Saurfang in Orgrimmar Image:HighOverlordSaurfang.jpg|Saurfang doing what he does best Image:Saurfang Northrend.jpg|Saurfang in Warsong Hold Image:Saurfang WoW Comic.png|Saurfang, as represented in the official comic Image:Saurfang ICC.jpg|Saurfang inside Icecrown Citadel See also *Might of Kalimdor *Saurfang facts References External links Category:Orcs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Wrath of the Lich King fr:Haut Seigneur Saurcroc